mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кусочек жизни/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's scrapbook S5E9.png Matilda_opens_scrapbook_S5E9.png Photo_of_Cranky_and_Matilda_at_Manehattan_S5E9.png Photo_of_Cranky_and_Matilda_with_their_drinks_S5E9.png Photo_of_Cranky_at_Twilight's_coronation_S5E9.png Matilda_putting_glue_on_the_page_of_the_scrapbook_S5E9.png Matilda_pasting_wedding_invitation_on_the_scrapbook_S5E9.png Matilda_pastes_wedding_invitation_on_scrapbook_S5E9.png Matilda_sees_Cranky_putting_down_a_sack_of_fruits_S5E9.png Cranky_closes_the_door_S5E9.png Cranky_-and_lookin'_at_me_funny!-_S5E9.png Matilda_-Did_they_forget_the_wedding_is_tomorrow--_S5E9.png Cranky_-they're_just_as_excited_for_us_to_be_married_as_I_am-_S5E9.png Cranky_and_Matilda_rubbing_on_each_other's_faces_S5E9.png Matilda_-awfully_silly-_S5E9.png Matilda_-they've_got_the_wrong_date-_S5E9.png Matilda_shocked_S5E9.png Matilda_-The_invitations_are_wrong!-_S5E9.png Matilda_pointing_at_the_wedding_invitation_on_the_scrapbook_S5E9.png Cranky_-But_I_got_such_a_good_deal_on_them-_S5E9.png Matilda_-Everypony_in_town_got_these!-_S5E9.png Matilda_-The_princesses_have_even_RSVP'd!-_S5E9.png Cranky_-I_told_you_we_should_have_eloped!-_S5E9.png Matilda_-Oh,_dear-_S5E9.png Matilda_-The_caterer-_S5E9.png Matilda_-the_flowers-_S5E9.png Matilda_-the_musicians!-_S5E9.png Matilda_-We've_got_to_move_it_all_to_today!-_S5E9.png Cranky_-What--_S5E9.png Matilda_runs_S5E9.png Cranky_looking_at_the_scrapbook_angrily_S5E9.png Cranky_pouts_angrily_S5E9.png Cranky_-with_the_wrong_date!-_S5E9.png Cranky_snorts_S5E9.png Derpy_staring_S5E9.png Derpy_with_a_basket_of_muffins_S5E9.png |-| 2 = Дерпи и Доктор ---- Sea Swirl sees Twilight running S5E9.png Ponies at lunch S5E9.png Derpy -I really messed up on those invitations!- S5E9.png Derpy puts hooves on her face S5E9.png Savoir Fare -why I never got mine!- S5E9.png Derpy -I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap- S5E9.png Derpy -hiring somepony with no experience- S5E9.png Featherweight printing newspapers S5E9.png Printing machine breaks down S5E9.png Featherweight gets covered by ink S5E9.png Derpy -go back in time and fix all this- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves drinking S5E9.png Dr. Hooves thinking S5E9.png Dr. Hooves enters his lab S5E9.png Derpy enters Dr. Hooves's lab S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I was working off a cutting-edge theory- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pulls the lever S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -to you- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves sees Derpy above S5E9.png Derpy playing around S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking while Derpy is brought down to the floor S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Turns out there's a magic spell for it- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves hears electrical sound S5E9.png Derpy touching a plasma ball in Dr. Hooves' lab S5E9.png Derpy become straight-maned S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -there are so many things- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -where science and mathematics are the real magic!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves hears Derpy S5E9.png Derpy looks at flameless fireworks S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite- S5E9.png Derpy -How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway-- S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-I've_been_studying_science_my_whole_life-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-Ever_since_a_particularly_traumatic_experience_as_a_foal-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-for_ways_to_make_sense_of_the_world_around_me-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-we_never_thought_possible!-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_realizes_something_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-why_did_we_come_here_again--_S5E9.png Derpy_shakes_her_head_S5E9.png Derpy_puts_hoof_on_her_face_S5E9.png Derpy_-Because_I_accidentally_sent_out_invitations-_S5E9.png Derpy_-instead_of_tomorrow's!-_S5E9.png Derpy_scrunchy_face_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_shakes_his_head_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-I_completely_forgot!-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-And_I_still_need_to_get_my_suit_tailored!-_S5E9.png Derpy_sees_Dr._Hooves_running_S5E9.png |-| 3 = Доктор встречает Чувака ---- Dr. Hooves running to the Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Dr. Hooves knocking on Rarity's door S5E9.png Dr. Hooves frustrated S5E9.png Dr. Hooves sees DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Dr. Hooves trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves still trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking directly to DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 bobbing her head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves barely audible S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -and she's got to do it now!- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head at Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Lead on, my friend- S5E9.png Bowling ball goes back S5E9.png Thunderlane with the bowling balls S5E9.png Several ponies at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -why have you brought me here-- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves notices someone S5E9.png Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Tie containing bowling pin imagery S5E9.png Walter's face S5E9.png Donny's saddlebag S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -they've got style!- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 leaves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves meets Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pointing at Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Letrotski -His name is me- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves says -Me- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -What an unfortunate name- S5E9.png Letrotski -I manufacture all of my own garments- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves showing his shirt to Letrotski S5E9.png Letrotski -Sorry, man- S5E9.png Letrotski -we're just about to start the finals- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -What's this word you keep using- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves --man--- S5E9.png Letrotski -so if you roll with us- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looks at his shirt S5E9.png The bowling alleys S5E9.png The bowling pins S5E9.png A mathematical equation equals question mark S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -but I will not bowl- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -The splits- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -the spares!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves puts his hoof on his face S5E9.png Letrotski -Just throw the ball straight!- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Straight-- S5E9.png Bowling ball with arrow pointing towards the bowling pins S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -Very well- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -I'll try your straight technique- S5E9.png Bowling pony about to throw ball S5E9.png |-| 4 = Медвежук атакует! / Октавия жалуется / Помощь для украшений ---- Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_joins_the_crowd_S5E9.png Mane_Six_chatting_in_the_background_S5E9.png Apple_Bloom_suggesting_a_monster_attack_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_-a_monster_attack-!-_S5E9.png Octavia_-Blast!-_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_-performing_at_the_ceremony_this_afternoon-_S5E9.png Octavia_-I_still_haven't_sorted_out_what_to_play-_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_-how_am_I_meant_to_practice-_S5E9.png Sweetie_Belle_-it'll_all_be_cleared_up_in_half_an_hour-_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_-I_hope_so-_S5E9.png Matilda_in_a_huge_panic_S5E9.png Ponyville_ponies_looking_at_the_monster_S5E9.png Bugbear_stinger_S5E9.png Bugbear_appears_S5E9.png Mane_Six_ready_to_fight_S5E9.png Bugbear_goes_on_the_attack_S5E9.png Mane_Six_dodge_bugbear's_stinger_S5E9.png Twilight_attacking_with_magic_S5E9.png Bugbear_struck_by_magic_beam_S5E9.png Rainbow_Dash_swoops_down_on_bugbear_S5E9.png Bugbear_flies_up_S5E9.png Matilda_watching_the_chaos_S5E8.png Matilda_in_great_distress_S5E9.png Matilda_-somepony's_gotta_help_me!-_S5E9.png Matilda_looking_around_S5E9.png Amethyst_Star_directing_ponies_S5E9.png Matilda_calls_on_Amethyst_Star_for_help_S5E9.png Amethyst_Star_-me--_S5E9.png Matilda_asking_Amethyst_Star_for_help_S5E9.png Amethyst_Star_-nopony's_asked_me_to_organize_anything-_S5E9.png Matilda_-so_you'll_do_it--_S5E9.png Amethyst_Star_happy_to_help_S5E9.png Matilda_and_Amethyst_Star_looking_toward_the_fight_S5E9.png Twilight_and_friends_fighting_the_bugbear_S5E9.png Bugbear_hits_Rainbow_S5E9.png Rainbow_thrown_onto_a_house_S5E9.png House_destroyed_S5E9.png Matilda_and_Amethyst_Star_standing_together_S5E9.png Amethyst_Star_running_away_from_the_battlefield_S5E9.png Mane_Six_fighting_the_bugbear_S5E9.png Bugbear_holding_a_wooden_cart_S5E9.png Applejack_restraining_the_bugbear_S5E9.png Derpy_-what_am_I_gonna_do--_S5E9.png Derpy_notices_Matilda_S5E9.png Derpy_apologizing_to_Matilda_S5E9.png Derpy_still_wants_to_help_S5E9.png Matilda_shouting_-flowers!-_S5E9.png Derpy_eager_to_help_out_S5E9.png Derpy_talks_to_the_flower_ponies_S5E9.png Flower_ponies_in_shock_S5E9.png Flower_ponies_fainting_S5E9.png Daisy_-this_is_awful!-_S5E9.png Rose_-The_horror,_the_horror!-_S5E9.png Derpy_-So_there's_no_way_you_can_do_it--_S5E9.png Lily_-We_don't_even_have_Matilda's_flowers_in_yet-_S5E9.png Lily Valley -this is a disaster!- S5E9.png Derpy_says_okay_S5E9.png Derpy_leaves_S5E9.png The_Flower_ponies_look_at_Derpy_while_a_bugbear_is_flying_S5E9.png Rainbow_chasing_after_the_bugbear_S5E9.png Lily_pointing_at_the_zinnias_S5E9.png Lily_looking_at_a_zinnia_with_a_broken_stem_S5E9.png Daisy_-Whaaat-!-_S5E9.png The_Flower_ponies_faint_again_S5E9.png Rose_says_-The_horror,_the_horror!-_again_S5E9.png |-| 5 = Секрет Бон-Бон ---- Lyra and Bon Bon decorating town hall S5E9.png Bon_Bon_-I_was_a_little_nervous-_S5E9.png Lyra_-with_you_by_my_side-_S5E9.png Lyra_and_Bon_Bon_sugarlump_rump_S5E9.png Lyra_-I_knew_we'd_get_it_done_in_time-_S5E9.png Bon_Bon_-nothing_like_a_best_friend-_S5E9.png Lyra_and_Bon_Bon_best_of_friends_S5E9.png Bon_Bon_hears_a_roar_outside_S5E9.png Lyra_-some_monster_attacking_Ponyville_or_something-_S5E9.png Bon_Bon_-what_is_it_this_time--_S5E9.png Bon_Bon_-a_creature_from_the_Everfree_Forest--_S5E9.png Lyra_-I_think_it's_some_sort_of_bugbear-_S5E9.png Lyra_laughing_and_Bon_Bon_surprised_S5E9.png Bon_Bon_-did_you_say_bugbear--_S5E9.png Bon_Bon_hiding_by_the_curtains_S5E9.png Lyra_-what_are_you_talking_about,_Bon_Bon--_S5E9.png Bon_Bon_-my_name_isn't_Bon_Bon-_S5E9.png Special_Agent_Sweetie_Drops_introduces_herself_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_spying_on_the_battle_outside_S5E9.png Lyra_listening_to_Sweetie_Drops_S5E9.png Lyra_-what_are_you_talking_about--_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_holding_up_a_disguise_case_S5E9.png Bon_Bon's_Box_From_Organization_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_opening_the_case_S5E9.png Agent_Sweetie_Drops'_spy_kit_S5E9.png Lyra_in_disbelief_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_explaining_S5E9.png Lyra_-...what--_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_-it_was_me_who_captured_the_bugbear-_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_-never_thought_it'd_be_able_to_track_me-_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_eyes_close-up_S5E9.png Lyra_-our_whole_friendship_was_based_on_a_lie-!-_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_-I_couldn't_tell_you-_S5E9.png Lyra_hurt_by_Sweetie_Drops'_deception_S5E9.png Lyra_-none_of_that_was_real--_S5E9.png Lyra_crying_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_-it_was_all_real-_S5E9.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_-you're_my_very_best_friend-_S5E9.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_hear_the_bugbear_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_opening_a_window_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_with_a_grappling_hook_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_-got_to_go_find_a_crowd_to_blend_into-_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_puts_on_sunglasses_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_rappels_out_the_window_S5E9.png Lyra_-we're_going_to_talk_about_this_later!-_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_blending_into_a_crowd_S5E9.png Cranky_Doodle_arguing_with_a_jeweler_S5E9.png Cranky_-as_long_as_it_doesn't_cost_any_extra-_S5E9.png |-| 6 = Боулинг/ Матильда встречает Стивена Магнита ---- Seven-ten split S5E9.png Jeff_Letrotski_-harshest_of_the_harsh-_S5E9.png Letrotski_-if_you_pick_this_up,_we_win_the_whole_shebang!-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_tiptoeing_forward_S5E9.png Derpy_startles_Dr._Hooves_S5E9.png Derpy_-finally_figured_out_how_I_can_help-_S5E9.png Derpy_mentions_Dr._Hooves'_flameless_fireworks_S5E9.png Derpy_excitedly_tapping_her_hooves_together_S5E9.png Derpy_-I'll_use_them_for_the_wedding!-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_shaking_his_head_again_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_calling_out_to_Derpy_S5E9.png Lebowski_ponies_looking_at_Dr._Hooves'_ball_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves'_ball_taps_one_of_the_bowling_pin_S5E9.png Lebowski_ponies_staring_at_the_pins_S5E9.png Only_one_bowling_pin_falls_over_S5E9.png Walter_stands_up_in_anger_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_tells_Derpy_to_wait_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-the_flameless_fireworks_are_extremely_volatile!-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-they_could_go_off_at_any_moment!-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_notices_the_bugbear_S5E9.png Twilight_zapping_the_bugbear_S5E9.png Rainbow_Dash_punching_the_bugbear_S5E9.png Fluttershy_and_Applejack_follow_the_bugbear_S5E9.png Ponyville_Day_Spa_exterior_S5E9.png Matilda_-I_hope_Cranky_remembers-_S5E9.png Matilda_in_a_great_panic_S5E9.png Matilda_-I'll_never_get_my_mane_done_in_time!-_S5E9.png Lotus_Blossom_tells_Matilda_to_relax_S5E9.png Lotus_Blossom_-we_can_handle_anything!-_S5E9.png Lotus_Blossom_-once_did_a_pony's_hair_during_the_ceremony-_S5E9.png Matilda_and_Lotus_Blossom_look_at_Stephen_Magnet_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_soaking_in_a_large_tub_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_-I've_just_got_to_say-_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_offers_a_hand_to_Matilda_S5E9.png Matilda_shaking_Stephen_Magnet's_hand_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_introduces_himself_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_is_-Cranky's_best_beast!-_S5E9.png Matilda_-you're_Stephen_Magnet--_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_-what'd_you_expect,_a_bugbear--_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_-I've_known_Cranky_forev-er!-_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_-surely_he_must_have_told_you_about_the_time-_S5E9.png Matilda_still_incredulous_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_talking_with_Matilda_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_winks_at_Matilda_S5E9.png Matilda_-I_assumed_you_were_a_pony-_S5E9.png Matilda_-no_idea_you_had_such_adventures_together-_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_laughing_in_Matilda's_face_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_-you_don't_know_the_half_of_it!-_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_-in_all_that_we've_been_through_together-_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_tapping_Matilda's_nose_S5E9.png Matilda_wiping_her_tears_away_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_-that_and_a_baldness_cure-_S5E9.png Matilda_talking_about_Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_S5E9.png Matilda_-all_the_stress_I've_put_myself_through-_S5E9.png Lotus_Blossom_combing_Matilda's_mane_S5E9.png Matilda_with_a_new_mane_style_S5E9.png Matilda_-the_wedding_isn't_the_important_thing-_S5E9.png Matilda_and_Lotus_Blossom_hear_Stephen_Magnet_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_laughing_heartily_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_-I_have_got_a_bridge_to_sell_you!-_S5E9.png Matilda_getting_nervous_again_S5E9.png Matilda_super_nervous_close-up_S5E9.png Stephen_Magnet_-the_wedding_is_everything-_S5E9.png Matilda_freaking_out_S5E9.png |-| 7 = Музыкальная практика ' ---- DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody's house S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_enters_the_house_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_practicing_the_cello_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_crosses_in_front_of_Octavia_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_-all_these_wedding_songs_are_so-_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_-so..._standard-_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_drinking_a_bottle_of_milk_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_listening_to_Octavia_Melody_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_gets_an_idea_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_behind_her_turntable_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_spinning_a_record_S5E9.png Octavia_listening_to_DJ_Pon-3's_beats_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_biting_her_lower_lip_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_wincing_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_at_her_turntable_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_pressing_down_an_effects_pedal_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_unsure_of_DJ_Pon-3's_sound_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_wincing_again_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_gauging_Octavia's_reaction_S5E9.png Octavia_-I'm_not_sure_that's_appropriate-_S5E9.png Octavia_goes_back_to_practicing_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_in_deep_thought_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_pressing_a_bass_pedal_S5E9.png Octavia_notices_DJ_Pon-3's_new_sound_S5E9.png Octavia_approves_of_DJ_Pon-3's_sound_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_-that's_more_like_it!-_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_and_Octavia_playing_together_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_spinning_records_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_looking_at_each_other_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_looking_slyly_at_Octavia_S5E9.png Octavia_looking_slyly_at_DJ_Pon-3_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_and_Octavia_spin_their_musical_tools_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_and_Octavia's_playing_intensifies_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_playing_cello_seriously_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_playing_in_harmony_with_Octavia_S5E9.png Octavia_smiling_at_DJ_Pon-3_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_smiling_at_Octavia_S5E9.png Octavia_and_DJ_Pon-3_playing_in_harmony_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_and_Octavia_split-screen_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_brings_out_the_jumbo_speaker_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3's_oscillating_equalizer_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_pointing_at_Octavia_Melody_S5E9.png Octavia_playing_cello_more_energetically_S5E9.png Overhead_shot_of_DJ_Pon-3's_turntable_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3's_pulsating_speakers_S5E9.png Octavia_playing_cello_wildly_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_spinning_her_cello_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_raising_a_vinyl_record_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody's_bow_tie_snaps_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_spinning_records_on_her_hooves_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody's_cello_bow_snaps_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_standing_on_her_turntable_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_playing_cello_upside-down_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_spins_on_turntable_on_her_head_S5E9.png Octavia_and_DJ_Pon-3_dubstep_cello_big_finish_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_and_Octavia_freeze_in_midair_S5E9.png Octavia_-I'm_going_to_be_late_for_the_wedding!-_S5E9.png |-| 8 = 'Направляясь на свадебную церемонию ---- DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png Octavia_and_DJ_Pon-3_-jump_the_shark-_S5E9.png Speakers_pulsing_with_sound_S5E9.png Octavia_and_DJ_Pon-3_speed_down_the_street_S5E9.png Mane_Six_fight_the_bugbear_at_Carousel_Boutique_S5E9.png Ponies_outside_Carousel_Boutique_S5E9.png DJ_station_speeds_past_Featherweight_and_ponies_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_sees_something_approaching_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_about_to_crash_into_a_house_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_signalling_to_Octavia_Melody_S5E9.png Octavia_holding_out_her_cello_bow_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_and_Octavia_making_a_hard_left_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_hanging_onto_her_turntable_S5E9.png Button_Mash_playing_an_arcade_game_S5E9.png DJ_and_Octavia_about_to_crash_into_Button,_Hughbert,_and_Dance_Fever_S5E9.png Button_Mash,_Hughbert_Jellius,_and_Dance_Fever_in_shock_S5E9.png Button,_Hughbert_Jellius,_and_Dance_Fever_flying_upward_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3's_DJ_station_speeds_down_the_road_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_sees_something_approaching_S5E9.png Crafty_Crate_and_Sunshower_Raindrops_carrying_a_sofa_S5E9.png Davenport,_Crafty_Crate,_and_Raindrops_in_shock_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3's_DJ_station_has_more_passengers_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_sees_something_else_approaching_S5E9.png Minuette,_Ace,_and_Truffle_flying_upward_S5E9.png Berryshine,_Filthy_Rich,_and_Pipsqueak_flying_upward_S5E9.png Hayseed_Turnip_Truck_flying_upward_S5E9.png Thunderlane_flying_upward_S5E9.png Royal_Pin_flying_upward_S5E9.png Pile_of_ponies_on_DJ_Pon-3's_mobile_DJ_station_S5E9.png Mr._and_Mrs._Cake_transporting_Matilda's_wedding_cake_S5E9.png Matilda_in_surprise_S5E9.png DJ_station_about_to_crash_into_Cranky_Doodle_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_motions_for_Cranky_to_get_out_of_the_way_S5E9.png Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_in_shock_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3's_DJ_station_speeds_past_Cranky_S5E9.png DJ_station_speeds_toward_other_ponies_S5E9.png Ponies_get_out_of_the_DJ_station's_way_S5E9.png Lemon_Hearts_throws_the_Twilicane_up_S5E9.png Twilight_scepter_flipping_through_the_air_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_and_others_in_deep_shock_S5E9.png Minuette,_Thunderlane,_and_Pipsqueak_in_shock_S5E9.png Matilda,_Octavia,_and_others_in_deep_shock_S5E9.png Berryshine_enjoying_the_ride_S5E9.png Truffle_in_shock_S5E9.png Crew_members_in_horse_masks_hidden_frame_S5E9.png Mobile_DJ_station_speeds_over_Twilicane_S5E9.png Ponies_go_flying_from_the_DJ_station_S5E9.png Gummy_looking_into_the_distance_S5E9.png Gummy_in_Sugarcube_Corner_window_S5E9.png Gummy_watching_ponies_go_flying_S5E9.png Gummy_licking_his_eyeball_S5E9.png Ponies_flying_into_town_hall_S5E9.png Ponies_flying_into_their_wedding_seats_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_and_Octavia_arrive_at_the_wedding_S5E9.png The_Cakes_arrive_at_the_wedding_S5E9.png Donkey_figurines_on_top_of_wedding_cake_S5E9.png Octavia_Melody_-something_like_that_might_work-_S5E9.png DJ_Pon-3_straightening_her_sunglasses_S5E9.png |-| 9 = Гости прибывают на свадьбу ---- Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Celestia_-what_do_you_mean_you_left_it_on_the_counter-!-_S5E9.png Luna_-I_thought_you_were_bringing_it!-_S5E9.png Celestia_and_Luna_arguing_S5E9.png Celestia_and_Luna_grinning_nervously_at_Spike_S5E9.png Luna_-I_handled_the_gift_for_Cadance_and_Shining_Armor-_S5E9.png Luna_-you_were_supposed_to_do_this_one-_S5E9.png Celestia_-can't_just_come_to_this_wedding_empty-hoofed-_S5E9.png Princess_Cadance_comforting_Shining_Armor_S5E9.png Princess_Cadance_-he_always_cries_at_weddings-_S5E9.png Shining_Armor_bawling_like_a_baby_S5E9.png Princess_Cadance_-it's_not_until_the_wedding_starts-_S5E9.png Derpy_looking_at_arrangement_of_flameless_fireworks_S5E9.png Derpy_giggling_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_-our_friends_have_done_it-_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_-they've_defeated_the_bugbear!-_S5E9.png Ponies_at_town_hall_cheering_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_greeting_Lyra_S5E9.png Lyra_gives_Sweetie_Drops_a_cold_hello_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_whispering_to_Lyra_S5E9.png Lyra_-No,_I_did_not-_S5E9.png Lyra_-you're_not_the_only_one_with_a_secret-_S5E9.png Lyra_-you_know_those_expensive_imported_oats-_S5E9.png Lyra_-I_cooked_them_up_and_ate_them!-_S5E9.png Lyra_pressing_her_muzzle_against_Sweetie_Drops_S5E9.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_smiling_again_S5E9.png Lyra_-it's_sort_of_thrilling-_S5E9.png Sweetie_Drops_-that's_what_best_friends_are_for-_S5E9.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_hugging_S5E9.png Spike_in_a_wedding_chair_S5E9.png Celestia_and_Luna_bitter_with_each_other_S5E9.png Celestia_-next_time_you_can_just_bring_your_own_gift-_S5E9.png Princess_Luna_-fine-_S5E9.png Derpy_looking_outside_town_hall_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_galloping_to_town_hall_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_wearing_a_long_scarf_S5E9.png Derpy_puts_a_hoof_around_Dr._Hooves_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_looking_at_imaginary_watch_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_-Allons-y!-_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_entering_town_hall_S5E9.png Cranky_Doodle_complaining_about_his_hair_S5E9.png Cranky_-the_love_of_my_life_deserves_better_than_this!-_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_offers_to_help_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_curling_his_mustache_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_snipping_his_mustache_S5E9.png Cranky_wearing_Steven's_mustache_as_a_toupee_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_combing_Cranky's_hair_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_spraying_Cranky's_hair_S5E9.png Cranky_Doodle_thanking_Steven_Magnet_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_hugging_Cranky_Doodle_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_nudging_Cranky_toward_the_altar_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_with_wide_eyes_S5E9.png Mayor_Mare_about_to_start_the_ceremony_S5E9.png Mane_Six_galloping_toward_town_hall_S5E9.png Derpy_shutting_town_hall's_doors_S5E9.png Derpy_-all_set,_Mayor!-_S5E9.png |-| 10 = Свадьба в Понивилле ---- Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Mayor_Mare_teasing_Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_S5E9.png Cranky_Doodle_grumbling_nervously_S5E9.png Mayor_Mare_-I_also_see_so_many_ponies_from_all_trots_of_life-_S5E9.png Assorted_ponies_listening_to_the_mayor_S5E9.png Shining_Armor_with_hoof_around_Cadance_S5E9.png Mayor_Mare_-Cranky_searched_all_across_this_great_land-_S5E9.png Celestia_and_Luna_look_at_each_other_S5E9.png Celestia_and_Luna_make_amends_S5E9.png Mayor_Mare_-it's_remarkable_to_me-_S5E9.png Cranky_Doodle_and_Matilda_at_the_altar_S5E9.png Crowd_of_wedding_guests_left_side_S5E9.png Crowd_of_wedding_guests_right_side_S5E9.png Crowd_of_wedding_guests_in_the_balcony_S5E9.png Foals_scared_of_something_S5E9.png Changeling_at_the_Ponyville_wedding_S5E9.png Cranky,_Matilda,_and_Mayor_Mare_at_the_altar_S5E9.png Cranky_looking_at_Matilda_lovingly_S5E9.png Matilda_looking_at_Cranky_lovingly_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_crying_hysterically_S5E9.png Steven_Magnet_holding_Bulk_Biceps_S5E9.png Mayor_Mare_addressing_Cranky_Doodle_S5E9.png Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_-you_bet_I_do!-_S5E9.png Mayor_Mare_addressing_Matilda_S5E9.png Matilda_getting_teary_-I_do!-_S5E9.png Mayor_Mare_-I_now_pronounce_you_jack_and_jenny!-_S5E9.png Matilda_and_Cranky_Doodle_Donkey_kiss_S5E9.png Ponies_cheer_for_Cranky_Doodle_and_Matilda_S5E9.png Spike_and_Luna_cheer_for_Cranky_and_Matilda_S5E9.png Matilda_and_Cranky_Doodle_kissing_S5E9.png Flameless_fireworks_about_to_go_off_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_looking_confused_S5E9.png Flameless_fireworks_exploding_S5E9.png Flameless_fireworks_light_up_town_hall_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_ecstatic_S5E9.png Dr._Hooves_holding_Rose's_face_S5E9.png Cranky_Doodle_and_Matilda_happy_S5E9.png Ponyville_town_hall_lighting_up_S5E9.png Mane_Six_watching_through_the_window_S5E9.png Mane_Six_watch_through_the_window_S5E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_-you_know_something,_girls--_S5E9.png Twilight's_friends_looking_at_her_S5E9.png Twilight_-so_lucky_to_live_in_this_town-_S5E9.png Twilight_surrounded_by_her_friends_S5E9.png Twilight_Sparkle_-I_love_you_all!-_S5E9.png Twilight_hugging_her_friends_tightly_S5E9.png Mane_Six_hugging_outside_town_hall_S5E9.png Final_distance_shot_of_Ponyville_S5E9.png |-| 11 = Аниматик ---- EW animatic - Cranky and Matilda's wedding.png EW animatic - Crowd of background ponies.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Hasbro 2015 Investor Update at Toy Fair - Season 5 100th episode.jpg Episode_100_Silhouettes.PNG Episode_100_cast_revealed_MLP_Facebook.jpg You Make My Heart Gallop.png en: Slice of Life/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона